


Implicit Memory

by KiraKira



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Repressed Memories, Screwing with time-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to leave some places unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically my way of asking "wouldn't it be uncomfortable if Visual Novel characters somehow remembered every route they've been through?".

He has nightmares just like you, and even if he doesn’t wake up, it’s painful to hear him sobbing and calling the name of that friend of his that he wasn’t able to save. Especially because it doesn’t sound like the voice of someone who is mourning; the way in which he screams is full of life, but also full of fear. He never talks about it during the day, so you remain silent.

 

At some point, he asks about the trophy you brought long ago to the greenhouse. About the katana. He says that you stole it from someone, and you raise your eyebrows (that is a new reaction) because yes, of course you did. He should already know that. But he frowns.

 

“Not him. Someone who...”

 

His voice trails off, his brow furrowing as if he was trying to concentrate and remember something important. He ends up with nothing and he shakes his head in frustration, telling you to forget about it. You can’t comply.

 

Out of nowhere, he starts to say one day that he wishes he had a camera. You two may be hiding most of the time, but you’re also moving, going from one country to another, seeing in one day many different facets of the same city. Memories are important, he claims. You always wonder why he can’t write them down, why does it have to be pictures.

 

Eventually, you both return to Japan. Things aren’t perfect, of course. It’s difficult to build something out of practically nothing. When you mention that you don’t feel the need to stay for too long, you could swear that a shadow crosses his face.

 

_Things could be worse_. The way in which he says that sounds almost like an accusation. There is a pause, a tense moment in an otherwise perfect landscape (Japan really is beautiful in spring, even if the political situation is complicated to say the least) before he blinks and shrugs as if absolutely nothing was wrong.

 

That night, he wakes up from his nightmares for the first time in years. He climbs on top of you and kisses you in a very inviting manner, his hand rubbing against your skin; it takes you two or three seconds to realize that something is wrong, that he would never act like this so openly (he may pretend to be tough, but you know that he hasn’t forgotten what you did to him).

 

His hands stop touching you once you grab his shoulders and give him a light push, but the grin on his face is twisted. Disturbing.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t want you to die yet, after all”

 

He doesn’t remember anything about the incident when you finally decide it’s time to ask. Maybe that behavior was some kind of sleepwalking. And maybe it’s for the best that he has no idea what you’re talking about.


End file.
